The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas dosage control of a gas engine, and in particular, to determining a transportation delay in a gas supply line of a turbocharger gas engine and controlling gas supply parameters based on the transportation delay.
Gas turbines of gas engines generate power by providing a fluid, such as gas, air, or a gas/air mixture, into a compressor, heating the fluid with a combustor, and driving the heated fluid through a turbine stage. The turbine stage includes blades or buckets fixed to a shaft and configured to rotate the shaft as the heated fluid is directed to the blades or buckets, turning the shaft to generate power. In a turbocharger turbine, the rotation of the shaft may be used to rotate blades in the compressor to force the induction of air into the compressor.
A supply of gas to the compressor and the combustion system may be controlled by a gas dosage valve, and a mixture of air and the gas supplied to the compressor and combustion system may be controlled by a gas mixer. However, when transmitting control signals to a gas dosage valve or gas mixer to flow a desired amount of gas, or a desired gas/air mix, to the combustor, a delay exists between a time that a gas supply control mechanism, such as a gas supply valve, is adjusted and a time that a corresponding change in a gas characteristic is received at a point downstream from the gas supply control mechanism.